The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend
by abngg
Summary: After being banished from his home Naruto seeks refuge in the eradicated land of which his clan originated. Little did he know he'd have visitors and although they are all different they all have the same goal in mind when you look at the big picture. SunaOC/Shinki, KumoOC/Hidoi, IwaOC/Kyomuu, KiriOC/Hangetsu. First story. Akatsuki vs. Allied Gonin.
1. Betrayal, Mobilization, and Deceit

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Konoha Gates

"Naruto… Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it Sasuke, literally, don't the elders would have a cow if they found out I almost killed you."

Naruto and Sasuke were both approaching the entry gates of the Hidden Leaf Village after the

Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Both had their arms slung over their shoulders respectively holding

each other up from face planting.

Izumo and Kotetsu weren't as bored as they usually were but be damned if they were enjoying gate duty. The eternal chunins didn't bother looking up for a more than half a second while reading different Icha Icha books they received from Jiraiya himself.

"Name and identify- oh my god…" Izumo stopped his repetitive greeting. "You guys are back, Naruto you did it! Izumo contact Lady Fifth and let her know Naruto has returned with Sasuke." Kotetsu said while holding the boys up to prevent them from keeling over.

1 Hour Later Konoha Hospital

"Well both of your tests have gotten back and for two kids who should be dead, blind and paralyzed you two are going to be fine in a week, until then you two will stay here until given clearance to leave." Tsunade said while sending a glare towards Naruto leaving no room for argument.

"Don't worry granny, I don't plan on leaving so soon, I wanna catch up with Sasuke we have some things we need to talk about." Naruto said while giving his famous grin and scratching the back of his head the whole time.

"Yeah, you're not the only one, Sasuke Uchiha, you realize not only did you leave the village but you assaulted two Leaf Ninja?" Tsunade said.

"..."

"Well?"

"The entire time I was leaving the village I couldn't control myself… I couldn't deactivate my

sharingan, I couldn't tell friend from foe, I couldn't even stop running when I was beyond tired."

Sasuke began. Tsunade looked at him curiously enough for him to continue.

"But then I saw Naruto, and something inside me just snapped… It was like I was looking at

 _him._ " Sasuke turned his head from Tsunade hoping she'd leave him be.

"I don't understand, what do you mean you couldn't deactivate your sharingan? When you run

out of chakra it practically does it on its own." Naruto stated looking confused.

"That's why I'm almost blind idi-"

"That's why I'm almost blind Naruto… My body pushed itself past its limit during our fight, if you'd have gone through with your rasengan you'd have ended it there." Sasuke responded, still receiving looks of confusion from his teammate and Kage.

"Well I could nev-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, this scroll is for you…" Stated an ANBU that Tsunade could honestly say she

wasn't familiar with.

"..."

"What is it Naruto?" Inquired Tsunade.

The room remained silent until Tsunade noticed Naruto's eyes were watering.

Sasuke having no idea what was going on due to the bandages over his eyes took this moment

to speak up.

"What's going on? Did you finally get that promotion or something?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew it was too good to be true…"

Tsunade who was done with playing the patient game walked towards Naruto's bedside and grabbed the paper from his lifeless hands while sitting on the edge near him.

"As of today, Naruto Uzumaki is banished from the Hidden Leaf Village… Signed by… Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitakado, and Koharu Utatane." Tsunade read aloud while Sasuke froze.

"Naruto I'll get to the bo"

"Don't granny, read when it was signed." Naruto interrupted.

"... **THOSE BASTARDS!** " "Naruto stay here, Sasuke keep an ey- listen for his breathing."

Tsunade stated remembering the boy was technically blinded.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked not believing the words Tsunade said.

"..."

"Naru-"

"Sasuke, thank you, for everything even if it was for just a moment. I know you aren't all too big

on promises and what not, but take care of Sakura and make sure Kakashi-Sensei doesn't beat himself up about th-"

"Quit interrupting me you idiot! Tell me what's going on!" Sasuke demanded.

"I've been banished from the village Sasuke, I have to leave by tomorrow or they'll send ANBU after me and take me in dead or alive. Granny Tsunade won't be able to do anything about since they technically signed and approved it after Grandpa Hokage's death and before Granny

Tsunade's instatement." Naruto explained.

Sasuke got up from his bed to take two steps toward the door only to hiss in pain.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Going to give the council a piece of my mind, now tell me where the door is." Sasuke hissed.

"Calm down Sasuke if the Hokage can't do anything a mere genin couldn't either." Naruto tried defusing the situation.

"Like I care, I refuse to let this happen just when we began to truly acknowledge each other as friends. Now tell me which way to go or shut up so I can listen out for the nurses." Sasuke replied.

Sighing internally, Naruto knew Sasuke was just like him when it came to some things, as stubborn as an overweight mule.

"Four feet to your right, how do you plan on getting all the way to the council's chambers like that?" Naruto inquired.

"Easy… I'll knock everything out of the way until I get there." Sasuke replied then sighed aloud noticing how much of an influence Naruto had on him. Before he even took a step out the door Sasuke bumped into something, or someone, whatever it was he saw it as is first obstacle. Readying his shoulder to ram the object in his path, he noticed he was no longer on his feet but rather back in his assigned bed.

"What are you two brats up to?" Said the new voice.

"Pervy Sage? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Me! Just checking up on my favorite student! I happened to be in the area doing some research for the finale to my new trilogy and I heard that you my boy completed the mission!" Jiraiya exclaimed while doing an awkward pose with a grin on his face.

Jiraiya stopped smiling when he truly noticed the atmosphere in the room.

"Hey where's Tsunade? She usually bursts out of nowhere when I say the word 'research' or when I yell in the hospital." Jiraiya wondered.

"She's talking to the council." Sasuke replied before Naruto even finished exhaling.

"About..?" Jiraiya asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Naruto has been banished from the _Village Hidden in the Leaves_ " Sasuke spat, with more venom when referring to his village.

" **WHAT!** " 

~Hidden Mist Village Mizukage Tower~

Lying in bed was Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, whose chest was rising and falling unaware of the shadow peeking through the window.

The shadow moved at a swift speed with an overgrown curved kunai that was used as a sword.

 **CLANG**

"Ha ha ha, you didn't think the Mizukage would be in here without a guard did you brat?" Said

an overgrown man with pale blue skin.

"Ki- Kisame!?" Said the shadow, appalled at the fact a missing ninja of all people was the

Mizukage's bodyguard.

"Ha! I thought you were supposed to be one of the smarter ones, a prodigy amongst a family of

prodigies." Said Kisame as he moved at an inhuman speed and cleaved the body he was facing in two.

 _Splash_

Kisame looked at the puddle with disgust noticing that his attack had produced no harm to his opponent.

"Damned Hozuki" Kisame spat.

The puddle quickly took the form of a 14-year old boy who was pretty tall for his age.

"What are you doing here of all people? You're a traitor, instead of going to help your allies you killed them yourself for the sake of your own mission!" The boy exclaimed waking up Yagura.

"ANBU! Take this traitor to the execution block immediately!" Yagura yelled.

"Hai!" Responded the ANBU but before they could even move Kisame jumped in front of them.

"It's been quite a while since I've had a decent fight, let me see what makes this brat so much of

a prodigy, eh _Hangetsu_?" Kisame teased.

"Maybe some other time I'll be back Master Kisame." Replied Hangetsu before opening his mouth wide and a dove flew out before the rest of his body turned into a score of doves and flew out of the window he entered from.

"Hn. Oh well, I hope he lives, he'd be an acceptable opponent given some extra time to hone his skills." Kisame said.

Hangetsu reappeared at a lake where he began to sprint towards the exit of the village. 

~Hidden Cloud Village - Training Ground 23~

Panting heavily with one knee on the ground and his hands on the hilt of his blade that was in the ground, he looked into the lazy eyes of his sensei.

"I've got to admit Hidoi, this wasn't dull at all" Darui stated.

"I'd feel better if you actually smiled for once DaruiSensei." Hidoi replied with a deadpanned yet tired look.

Chuckling to himself, Darui walked over to his apprentice and extended his hand to help him up.

Hidoi, being the selfproclaimed 'vicious' ninja he is saw this as an opening. "Got ya!" He exclaimed.

Keeping his lazy expression on his face, Darui flashed through hand signs that were superior to everyone in the Hidden Cloud.

" **Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu** **"**

"Aah!" Hidoi exclaimed having his ambush countered by an ambush from behind.

Getting off the ground Hidoi turned around to see two Daruis looking at him with aloof expressions.

"Wha- but when did yhow, aargh!" Hidoi exclaimed with frustration.

"Gotta be more _vicious_ than that if you don't wanna be so dull." Darui stated.

"One of these days I'll catch you off guard just watch DaruiSensei." Hidoi stated with conviction.

"Let's go grab something to eat before we head back to the boss's office."

"You're paying!" Hidoi exclaimed before running off.

"How dull…" Darui said with a smirk.

~5 Minutes Later - Utsubasho Wagyu Restaurant~

"Welcome to Utsubasho Wagyu, you may have a seat anywhere available Mr. Darui. The hostess stated while fluttering her eyes at Darui's chest the entire time.

Looking to his left Darui noticed a familiar platinum blonde, before he could even look at his apprentice he noticed he already ran off in the direction of the group of kunoichi.

"Mom!" Exclaimed Hidoi still running towards the table where 4 kunoichi sat. Tackling his adoptive mother into a hug Hidoi gave her a gigawatt smile while on the floor with her.

"Really Hidoi? You see her everyday, in all honesty I don't think you two ever go 5 hours without seeing each other unless you go off on a mission." Stated Yugito.

"Yeah but every time I see her she's always busy or dead tired and asleep. I rarely catch her when she's free." Replied Hidoi while helping his mother off the ground without loosening the grip of the hug.

"I don't know Yugito, I think it's pretty cool the kid likes his mama so much." Samui stated while pinching the side of Hidoi's face. Ignoring Samui who was still pinching his face with a slight grin on her own, Hidoi froze like a green genin when he saw Karui.

"Uh, hey Karui, how has your day been?" Hidoi asked his crush.

"Could've been better, waiting on Yugito-Sensei or Samui to take me training so I don't have to deal Master-Killer B or Omoi today." Karui responded while looking out the window with folded arms, completely oblivious to the blushing Hidoi.

"Well maymaybewe can go train together, or maybe we- I mean if you want to, we could just hang out and watch the lightning flashes together or something." Hidoi said.

While Karui still had yet to unfold her arms or turn her attention to him everyone else at the table had the same thought.

'How the hell does Karui do that to him?'

Everyone at the table knew of Hidoi's crush on Karui except Karui herself. She was far too oblivious to notice, most of the time she'd catch Hidoi looking at her with that blank expression and pink tinted face she thought he was purposely trying to get her upset.

"I'm not all too fond of watching the lightning flashes at night, but I guess we can train later on." Karui stated with not much enthusiasm.

Noticing her adoptive son was slightly disappointed at having another one of his attempts of taking Karui out shot down Mabui decided to lift his spirits.

"Well Hidoi-Baby I can go out to the watch the lightning flashes with you tonight if you want." Mabui said with a smile.

"Yeah then I can show you that I'm getting my new technique d" Hidoi was interrupted by Darui slapping his hand over his apprentice's mouth.

"Darui… What exactly are you teaching my son again?" Mabui asked with a cute yet deadly smile.

'Ah man this is so dull. Be a good sensei C said, it'll all be worth it C said.' Darui thought. "Well… Hidoi here is kind of combining two techniques at the same time, practically giving him a perfect offensive attack, although the technique itself is quite harmful to those around him including himself he's very adamant on getting it down." Darui explained.

"Why does Darui get credit for something I came up with? I mean sure I haven't finished it yet but when I do I'll be invincible and even stronger than Lord Third Raikage!" Hidoi stated.

"Well indulge us then Hidoi, explain this new technique of yours." Said Samui with a curious tone.

"Well you all know that Lord Third taught Darui the black lightning fighting style right?" Getting a few nods and Karui's undivided attention he continued. "Well Lord Third also had a the technique where he could shroud himself with a coat of lightning chakra. I simply plan on combining those two techniques and making into my own." Hidoi finished.

"What makes this technique so dangerous to himself and everyone around?" Karui asked.

Stunned in silence at making eye contact with Karui, Darui took this as a signal to explain to everyone. "Lightning chakra is hard to shape, black lightning is difficult to hold for a period of time. However, if one were able to perfect a black lightning chakra cloak they'd practically be invincible to any and all defenses. But they could also be a ticking time bomb if their control isn't at its peak." Darui explained.

"And you're just going to let him try and use a jutsu like that now! Do you want him to kill himself?!" Yugito exclaimed surprising everyone at the table if not the restaurant.

Everyone at the table sat with wide eyes except Hidoi who was going to calm the situation. "Ah don't worry about it Yugito-Sens-"

"Shut it brat! Darui! We're going to Lord Raikage now!" Yugito was leaking killing intent and even some of her tailed beast chakra. 

**~LATER AT TRAINING GROUND 16~**

"What was that all about?" Karui asked Hidoi who was just as lost as her. He began to explain to her that was the first time he saw her upset let alone even yell at him.

"Do you think this'll have an effect on our missions? I don't wanna be the reason that she can't focus and we're left in the open like sitting ducks." Hidoi stated nervously.

"Don't worry about it maybe she just needs time to calm down, this is Yugito-Sensei we're talking about." Karui said.

Still not believing this'd be the last he heard of it Hidoi decided to just agree for the moment. Later on in the day Hidoi found himself walking around aimlessly trying to think why his sensei reacted to his training like that. Mabui was worried due to the fact he decided he wouldn't join her on her day off which was as rare as a day without clouds. Passing by a building that led underground he noticed the entrance was destroyed as if it had been hit by a jutsu. Taking a closer glance at the entrance he noticed it had been burnt after it was destroyed.

"Fire style… But who woul-" his out loud thinking was interrupted at the sound of a woman screaming, not in pain but more like rage. Looking for a weak spot in the closed off entrance he turned on his lightning chakra cloak and dove through quick enough for the debris to not collapse on him.

"Argh! I swear on it you two won't get out of here alive!" Yelled Yugito looking at two men in black cloaks with red clouds stitched onto them. One had on a mask with the only thing visible being his green eyes in front of the red sclera. The other had a scythe in his hand with with slicked back silver hair and purple eyes that stared at her as if she was a piece of meat.

Hidoi was dumbfounded wondering how to missing ninja not only infiltrated their village but the amount of damage they caused his sensei. Steeling himself, he noticed the one with the scythe left all sorts of openings in his defense, he readied himself to take the man down with one blow.

As the two men began running towards Yugito she got back in her stance getting ready to fire off her favorite jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Rodent Hairball** **"** Yugito fired off a score of rat shaped fireballs that forced the men to evade them, however they didn't notice the green chunin waiting for his moment.

Reactivating his lightning cloak, Hidoi disappeared at a high speed ending up right above the defenseless Akatsuki member with the scythe. " **Lightning Style: Lariat!** **"** Hidoi exclaimed before connecting his jutsu perfectly feeling that he decapitated his opponent.

Looking over to his now headless teammate, the masked Akatsuki member narrowed his eyes towards the new addition to the fight. "Damn it Hidan, I told you to not let your guard down you idiot."

Landing on the ground before the separated body and head, Hidoi sped off and ran at the other member member with a frontal attack. Seeing how big of a mistake he was making Yugito cut him off by grabbing him and jumping out of distance.

"What are you doing here? Go get help or something, you shouldn't be down here." Yugito chided the boy who came to her 'rescue'.

"Wow sensei is that really the way you greet someone who just helped you out? We can totally take this guy two on"

 **SLAP**

Hidoi grabbed the side of his face that was stinging and burning due to the cat claws sliding off of it. Turning his head towards Yugito he saw her face that clearly told him not to question her methods.

"What the hell is wrong wi-"

"Oww! Dammit! Kakuzu help me out over here that bastard brat is gonna get it." Said Hidan with malice in his voice.

Hidoi's heart dropped at hearing the man's voice, with eyes the size of coasters he slowly turned around to see the man's head looking directly at him with a twisted grin on his face. Taking a closer look at his headless body Hidoi began to realize the man had quite a few wounds to fatal areas that should've killed him well before he even showed up.

"Wh- What the hell is he?" Hidoi stated not even aware he was speaking aloud.

Kakuzu approached his teammate's body and picked the corpse up and jumped in the air, landing near the head he began to shoot what appeared to be tendrils of very thick stitching through the neck of his teammate where it connected back to his body.

"Ow! Go easy on me damn it! Just because I can't die doesn't mean I can't feel pain you know!" Hidan yelled.

"Maybe if you weren't so careless you wouldn't be getting your head knocked off by a brat." Hidan replied with an annoyed tone.

With the stitching finished Hidan stood up and bent his neck to each side causing loud cracking sounds. "Aah, good as new. You brat," Hidan said pointing his scythe in Hidoi's direction, "I'm going to make sure you feel enough pain before I even consider you worthy of giving to Lord Jashin." Hidan said with a crazed grin.

The two Akatsuki members began running in the direction of the cloud ninjas, beginning a second (fourth for Yugito) battle with Hidoi fighting Hidan and Kakuzu fighting Yugito. After 10 minutes of dodging and connecting a few fatal blows to Hidan, Hidoi was on the verge of collapsing as a result of strenuously reactivating his lightning cloak repeatedly.

Yugito noticing Hidoi's predicament attempted to stop the attack only to be cut by Hidan's scythe herself while moving Hidoi away from his battle. Panting and wondering how'd they get out alive, Yugito decided it was time to go into her tailed beast state although she never noticed the ritual Hidan was performing.

"The ritual is complete now it's time to give Lord Jashin a sacrifice, brat I'll give you credit of surviving for this long but now is your last hour amongst the living!" Hidan began laughing maniacally. "Take this!" Exclaimed Hidan while throwing his scythe in Hidoi's direction.

Yugito grabbed Hidoi and jumped above the scythe, landing back on the ground she began to fire off another volley of rat shaped fireballs. Watching more than half of the flames connect to her target Yugito began to feel a burning sensation all over her body. Gripping her shoulder with one hand and her stomach with the other she fell to her knees in pain.

Looking on in a stupor, Hidoi realized the scythe Hidan threw was retracting back toward him with Yugito in its path he reacted as quickly as possible and tackled her out of the way, the next thing he saw he could've never prepared for. Laying on top of Yugito who had a smile on her face and a glossy look in her eyes, Hidoi noticed blood began to run out of her mouth. Hidoi then heard Hidan's laughing and saw his scythe pierced through his heart and out his back.

"Hi- Hidoi…" Yugito struggled out.

"Yugito-Sensei don't worry I'll get us out of here and you'll be okay in no time" Hidoi quickly cut her off. Before he managed to get off the ground he felt a rather strong grip on the sleeve of his hoodie, painfully looking Yugito in the eyes again he noticed she was now crying.

"No… No Hidoi just listen to me, thank you for coming to save me…" Yugito began hacking up a bit of blood from laying down, "Thank you for aiding me in my last fight… Thank you for allowing me to teach you the ways of being a ninja…" Yugito paused seeing Hidoi was going to interrupt her she placed her finger over his lips, shushing him. Hidoi now began crying thinking he knew where this conversation was going only to be surprised at her next words. "... And most importantly Hidoi… Thank you for being my son, making me a mother… I can never thank you enough for that." Yugito said with a genuine yet bloody smile on her face.

Hidoi stared at her with wide eyes before questioning her. "Moth- Mother? What are you talking about Yugito-Sensei? I'm an orph-" Hidoi stopped mid speech as he felt Yugito rubbing his cheek where his tattoo was located.

"I was s- so upset when B let you do that to your face. Then again, I guess I was a tad jealous you went with the eight tails' horns instead of a cat scratch or two." Yugito began chuckling weakly.

Hidoi was lost and overheard Kakuzu scolding his teammate for killing the jinchūriki instead of capturing it and began to make their leave. Before he began to pursue them he was then gripped by another hand. Looking back at his sens- _mother_ who had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Pl- Please Hidoi-Baby j- just let me have this one last moment with my baby. They'll be leaving since they know they can't extract the two tails from me anymore, I plan on telling you the truth and nothing but it, damn what A has to say."

Hidoi was surprised at Yugito calling the Raikage by his name instead of his title. "Th- The truth? What truth?" Hidoi asked.

"I was forced to give you up after birth due to the fact that the village didn't know how to respond to a jinchūriki having a child, as you know A told you your parents were of the Yotsuki clan. He also told you your mother died due to childbirth and you were adopted by Mabui because she was good friends with your mother. B- But the truth is I'm your mother Hidoi, you're the reason I'm still going strong baby. I didn't want you to find out like this but unfortunately I can't determine these things, your father and I love you greatly, we'd have never given you up if we had to. You're the reason I remained a jonin sensei for so long." Yugito explained to the now shell shocked Hidoi.

Hidoi was falling apart, here he was meeting his mother, a woman he's known for years as an overprotective and shrewd sensei. But all this time she was his mother, and now she was slowly passing on to the next world. Feeling the need to have his questions answered, Hidoi pushed through the tears and questioned his mother.

"You said you and dad loved me… Who's my father? Who else knew about you having to give me up? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU!?" Hidoi exclaimed the last part at the top of his lungs.

Looking at her son sadly Yugito answered, "Your father is an idiot, but he's our idiot, our _rapping idiot_ ," Yugito began, noticing Hidoi put the pieces together she continued, "The only ones who know about this are myself, A, B, and a few of the elders, it was made to appear as if I had a miscarriage so the villagers wouldn't freak out to two jinchūriki having a child together. It was easily believable that I had a miscarriage due to the fact of giving birth to the child of two jinchūriki really does put a drain on you." Yugito began hacking up more blood, noticing her time was coming to an end she finished giving Hidoi the answers he so rightfully deserved. "Hidoi you should live your life and do what makes you happy, you aren't a jinchūriki, but the child of two jinchūriki, do what you please, whatever decision you make…" Yugito sat up fighting off the pain in her chest, "I'll always love and support you…" She finished kissing him on the forehead before collapsing in his arms.

"Mom? Mom wait I never got to tell you I love you… Mom just give me another minute, I shouldn't have been asking you questions… I should've been thanking you…" Hidoi's voice began to crack "I should've been thanking you for being hard on me, I should've been thanking you for being there for me, I should've been thanking you for teaching me the way of the ninja…" Hidoi stopped as he felt her body get slightly heavier, signalling she was no longer living. "But most importantly, I should've been thanking you for being my mother, and for making the ultimate sacrifice for me… I love you mom." Hidoi said with pain in his voice while the endless amount of tears kept rolling down his face. 

**~1 Hour Later Raikage** **'** **s** **Office~**

"I'm announcing my defection from the village hidden in the clouds…" Hidoi said with a tearstained face looking slightly towards the ground.

Everyone in the room was silent, not understanding where this was coming from. They were aware that two Akatsuki members were able to infiltrate the village and killed Yugito but only one man knew why it impacted the young ninja so greatly.

In the office stood the Raikage, Mabui, Darui, C, Samui and Atsui. Mabui was shocked at what her adoptive son just uttered, thinking it was another one of his jokes at first she could feel from the energy he was giving off it was no laughing matter.

"Baby…" Mabui noticed Hidoi stiffen up at her calling yet she continued, "Baby if you feel what happened to your sensei is your fault I'm sure we can talk about it at home."

"I'm sorry… But I'm not going home." Hidoi then turned his attention to the village's leader, "So they don't know, at least _somebody_ told me the _truth_." Hidoi spat with venom towards the Raikage.

Everyone in the room was lost and secretly wanted Hidoi to continue his explanation. Although before he could continue the Raikage began to speak.

"What makes you think I'd just let you leave this village, you know far too many secrets and could become our greatest enemy if we allow you to escape." A threatened Hidoi with a bluff. A had come to qualms with doing quite a few things for his village but one of them wasn't harming his nephew in anyway shape or form.

Quickly calling his bluff, Hidoi took off his headband and stuffed it into his hoodie. "Quit it Lord Raikage, or should I call you _Uncle A_?" Hidoi said which made all the eyes in the room widen. Not paying anyone else but A attention, Hidoi continued, "Where's my father? Don't tell me he's strong enough to hold back the eight tails but isn't strong enough to see and acknowledge his own son after 12 years." Hidoi finished not even noticing everyone in the room was holding their breath.

A, seeing where this was going, determined he had to put a stop to it before the child had an outburst, if he was anything like his mother he'd run the risk of seriously harming someone. "So I see she told you the truth, none of us wanted you to fig-"

"That's the damn problem! None of you wanted me to figure out like this yet you all bullshitted year after year when you could've told me my own sensei was my mother!" Hidoi snapped, but was nowhere near done. "I truly thought my father died as a hero, and my mother died during childbirth… No, that was the truth…" Hidoi said appearing to calm down, once again keeping everyone on their toes. "My mother did die during childbirth, she died the minute you all snatched me away from her, and my fath- that _man_ who doesn't even have the guts to come face me now died to me the second he had shown his true colors. I truly am an orphan, but that's no longer all I truly am anymore… Now I'm truly _vicious_ and more importantly, now I'm truly my own man because starting from today I'm leaving the cloud." Hidoi finished before using the **Body Flicker Jutsu** to leave the room.

Everyone present was appalled at what had just transpired, Mabui who seemed to be rooted to the ground began to run towards the only gate that was left open at night hoping she'd catch Hidoi before he left. 

**~Kumo Gates~**

Karui didn't know what was exactly going on but she wasn't clueless either. She was informed that the village was infiltrated earlier by two ninja looking to apprehend her sensei, she also had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she began leaving the restaurant. She hasn't seen her sensei or anyone else of interest for the day besides B who was at his meditating spot just looking at the waterfall in front of him. As Karui began to make her way home she felt a familiar chakra signature make its way toward her direction. 'Hidoi, finally someone I can talk to.' Karui thought but what she saw wasn't Hidoi, at least it was physically but not mentally or emotionally.

Hidoi looked up from the ground to see Karui staring at him, he wished he had run into anyone else besides her, he knew he needed to leave but this was making much harder for him to. Steeling himself, he simply put his head back down and naïvely hoped he could just walk past her.

Karui confused at his action began to get upset before she noticed he wasn't wearing a headband, determined to find out what was wrong she grabbed him by the shoulder before questioning him. "Where are you going Hidoi? Where's your headband at and what happened today? First you flake out after asking me if I want to train you now you're acting all weird." Karui asked with both a tone of concern in annoyance.

"Karui… Thank you" Hidoi began walking again only to have his shoulder grabbed again but more aggressively. Gnashing her teeth and forcing him to look her in the eyes Karui, in a very un-Karui like manner gasped when she noticed he was crying. Looking even deeper she noticed he had tear stains on his face from crying earlier, she then noticed he had dried up blood under his fingernails.

"Hidoi, what's going on? Just tell me something…"

"You're gonna have to ask Lord Raikage, Darui, or even Mabui…"

Karui was taken by surprise when her teammate referred to his mother by her first name but she was in even greater shock at what he did next. Closing the distance between them, Hidoi took a step right into Karui's personal space with his chest pressing against her own. He began talking to her in a low voice to where only they could hear each other. "Karui… Thank you for keeping me grounded, thank you for being my teammate, and most importantly…" He trailed off noticing that Karui was heavily blushing from their proximity. Karui couldn't believe what was going on, she'd never felt like this and now all of a sudden to her own teammate, with every word that he spoke she felt his breath running against her lips. Karui then noticed he stopped talking and looked at him with the most innocent face he'd ever seen. Hidoi leaned closer to Karui and kissed her on her forehead, making eye contact with her he placed his thumb underneath her chin, turning her head to the side he kissed her on the cheek which lasted a tad longer than the previous one. Turning Karui back in his direction he finished speaking to her, "Thank you for being my light Karui… I love you." He said before kissing her on the lips.

Karui was surprised at how this conversation had gone, but she surprised herself even more by reacting to the kiss passionately, as if it were supposed to have happened, like it felt right. Taking it up a notch, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and began kissing him deeper, showing no sign of letting up anytime soon. Feeling his arms going around her waist and his hands resting on her lower back, Karui felt another shock going through her body as he pulled her even deeper into the kiss.

Unbeknownst to Karui, Hidoi was slowly pumping chakra into her spine which would force her to fall into a slumber for around an hour. He pulled away from the kiss which left a string of saliva between the two ninja and looked his crush in the eyes before whispering an almost silent 'sorry' in her ears. Hidoi felt Karui begin to get heavier and knew she was on her way to a deep sleep and carried her over to a bench where he laid her sleeping form down before leaving the village through the gates.

5 minutes later Mabui finally showed up to the gates and noticed Karui on the bench laying down clutching onto something while softly moaning Hidoi's name over and over. Mabui reaching down at Karui's hands felt the girl tense in her sleeping state and call out for Hidoi one more time before relinquishing what she had in her hands, Hidoi's wooden necklace with the pendant of the eight tails' head. Releasing a gasp, Mabui saw she was too late from stopping Hidoi from leaving and began to carry Karui to her house where she would explain what all transpired.

Making the most of his time, Hidoi was already quite a distance from his village, stopping his sprint he turned around towards the direction of the village and mouthed 'I'll be back' before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

 **~SUNA GATES~**

Leaving the village hidden in the sand wasn't an easy decision for Shinki, he was receiving individual lessons with Lady Chiyo and that was rare for anyone in the sand given the woman hasn't worked with anyone since her grandson Sasori Akasuna left the village. Shinki had been framed by two corrupt members of the council who happened to be subordinates of Sasori's.

Although he was leaving Shinki decided to have a little _fun_ and attacked one of the two council members before fleeing the village, Chiyo was horrified at the action she saw her student commit, he reminded her so much of her grandson, save for his red hair and soft features.

Shinki had dark blue hair that had a certain shine to it, his looks were more like a ninja's due to the war paint he wore. Shinki's most distinctive feature of his appearance was the longsleeved cloak made of iron sand he often kept on over his natural shinobi attire. Shinki rarely ever talked, only speaking when spoken to or whenever he truly deemed it necessary. But he had a smile that radiated pure innocence and a heart of gold whenever he was happy.

After killing one of the corrupt councilman, he began to store his body in a scroll and fled from the village, the same village that named his grandfather the Third Kazekage. Not knowing which way he'd go he just ran off towards the hidden leaf village, knowing he could hide out there for at least a few days before finding a new home.

As soon as he got into Fire Country he was greeted by a few rogue ninja from the Hidden Waterfall, knowing they weren't going to let him pass without trying to kill him he decided to handle it fast. **"** **Magnet Style: Iron Sand Prison.** **"** Shinki started as iron sand wrapped around the three ninja and put them inside of a giant sphere on sand. "I can't destroy those bodies of yours', they'd be perfect in my collection" Shinki explained while pulling the same storage scroll that concealed the deceased councilman. "Given that I don't want to crush you I'll simply force you to choke to death painfully…" Shinki trailed off before closing the open hand he held up until only his index and middle fingers were pointing in the direction of his sand orb.

Inside the sand orb the three rogue ninja were experiencing one of the most painful death alive, with the iron sand scraping up their throats and esophagus causing internal bleeding, the iron sand would then make its way back up the ninja, the process continued for another 3 minutes until they were all dead.

Opening the scroll and standing over the dead bodies, Shinki began to seal them inside before making his way around the hidden leaf village while staying in fire country.

Pulling out a map Shinki looked around for a place that would be deserted, upon finding a place that wasn't too far from where he was located he smirked to himself.

"Ah, this is perfect." Claimed Shinki before heading in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Eddies.


	2. Annoyance, Recruiting, and Meeting

**Chapter 2 -**

 **Tsuchikage's Office**

There in the office of the most powerful man in the Hidden Rock sat three people. The first was a short man with a bulbous nose and a scowl on his face so deep he one could begin to think he was going to go postal sooner than later. The next was a teenage girl, she was very slim although you could tell by looking at her she was no slouch of a ninja, and her pink eyes were constantly rolling from the bickering of her leader and comrade. The final person in the office was the tallest one of them all even though he was the youngest; he had bandages wrapped all throughout his legs and right arm along with a mask similar to the one of Kakashi's. Kyomuu Mujin, descendant of the Second Tsuchikage, former student of the Third Tsuchikage, and slowly losing all the momentum he has to become the Fourth Tsuchikage.

"Damn it Ōnoki-Sensei, I'm trying to tell you now, just because of the actions that took place in the Sand doesn't mean we can just overrun them. You know as well as I do that if we attack them the Leaf will get involved. You wouldn't want that now… Would you?" Kyomuu finished in a teasing like manner.

Ōnoki was a legendary ninja by all rights; some claimed he was almost the equal of Hiruzen Sarutobi seeing as they both lasted so long. One thing the highly seasoned ninja was not was being patient with a certain special jōnin.

"Watch your tongue brat! Not only are you not showing respect to your comrades of today but you spit on the graves of your comrades who've given their lives for this village. I wonder what Lord Muu would think seeing the last of his descendants behaving in such a manner." Ōnoki spat.

Kurotsuchi winced when her grandfather brought up Lord Muu, although she was older than Kyomuu she always admired him due to his actions both on and off the battle field, growing up she searched to see if she can find a single flaw against him, nobody's perfect right? Little did she know there was this thing called the Lord Muu button that her grandfather and some of the elders would push at times that promised nothing but damaged and missing property by the end of the day.

Kyomuu began to seethe the moment his former teacher went up his ancestry line, hell it was the reason the guy was his 'former teacher', during training Kyomuu would completely lose it whenever his teacher brought it up. Kyomuu was able to get most of his ancestor's techniques down to a tee much earlier in life, the ability to fly, become transparent, hell even the particle style which he first used at the age of 11.

"What did you just say Ōnoki, it kind of sounded like you brought up that dead old man again? Last time I checked I'm Kyomuu Mujin, not Lord Second, and if that's how you want me to behave I definitely won't become the Fourth Tsuchikage. I wonder though, how does it feel, first you try to train Deidara and you see how far that went, now me and well here we are now, who's next? Kurotsuchi? Akatsuchi?" Kyomuu mocked his leader.

Kurotsuchi who was still standing off to the side mentally noted that her grandfather's gasket had been blown and if there wasn't a stop soon the village would be dealing with two pissed off particle style users. Beginning to move in between them to calm the situation she was cut off from saying anything due to her grandfather's anger.

"And here I was thinking I could groom you into becoming the Fourth Tsuchikage, of course a child as yourself wouldn't understand things as trivial as this, you'd never be able to reach the same plateau as Lord Muu with your attitude!" Ōnoki spat.

Before replying Kyomuu began to chuckle, which caught both of the relatives in front of him off guard. "That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you, if I have to start unnecessary wars and risk my comrades' lives in battles that can be avoided, I don't want to reach that old man's level. Besides instead of becoming Tsuchikage I'd rather stay on the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Squad, who knows maybe I'll even be able to find _Deidara_ " Kyomuu practically sang at the end.

Now Kurotsuchi knew her grandfather wasn't a very patient man, at times wasn't patient at all, but just like how Kyomuu had the Lord Muu button, the Tsuchikage had a Deidara button that she believed was virtually broken by now. With a last ditch effort to stop the two from combatting each other she threw one of her arms around Kyomuu's torso and began to drag him out of the office.

Being pushed outside of his 'esteemed' leader's office Kyomuu began to walk around with no idea of where he was even going, Kurotsuchi figured it'd be better for her to accompany him while Akatsuchi stayed with her grandfather. "Hopefully he won't do such a big number on the training grounds again."

 ** _2 Hours Later - Training Ground 4_**

Kyomuu began to float back down to ground level seeing as he had no extra chakra to spare. He'd been going all out just like Kurotsuchi hoped he wouldn't so she had to use a few jutsu of her own to make sure his particle style didn't do a large scale amount of destruction again. Kyomuu released his anger that way in knowing he'd be too tired later on to even carry his anger towards his undersized leader with an addition of if he did enough damage said leader would have extra paperwork on his hands.

Kurotsuchi looked on in disappointment at Kyomuu, although it wasn't directly headed towards him, Kurotsuchi began to truly believe that Kyomuu knew what he was talking about in his arguments with her grandfather and began to think he'd make the perfect Tsuchikage. That is if he'd ever want the title or if it was given to him. Growing up Kyomuu was a silent individual to everyone except Kurotsuchi, he'd later open up around the time he started using the famed particle style but only enough to where you knew slightly more than his name. Kyomuu once promised Kurotsuchi that he would bring Deidara back to the village alive, a promise that Kurotsuchi believed was inwardly killing the young man she grew to admire. She had a feeling that some of those failed missions to bring Deidara back dead or alive were sabotaged by him so that he could bring Deidara back alive.

Kyomuu upon realizing Kurotsuchi was in deep thought figured that his first friend was reminiscing on her first love. Sighing aloud to bring her attention back to him he began to reassure her. "I told you I'll bring him back I promise, it's pretty difficult at times with everyone around you fighting so recklessly but I'll bring him back breathing in one piece for you Kurotsuchi."

"Kyomuu, be honest why do you still hold this promise of ours?"

"Simple, I first experienced true happiness thanks to you, everyone wanted to associate themselves with me to get a good read on my skills, and you became my friend because you wanted to get to know me on a personal level. You're different from those people Kurotsuchi, at least in my eyes you deserve that happiness, and if it takes bringing Deidara back here in one piece breathing, then so be it."

Kurotsuchi flinched when he brought up their childhood meeting and interaction. She became his friend in all actuality to see what made him tick as a ninja. It wasn't often the Hidden Rock had a prodigy on Kyomuu's level. Genin by 6, Chūnin by 7, Special Jōnin and on the I&R Squad by 11, hell he'd be captain of the squad as soon as the current one retires. She wanted to know what drove him to do what he was doing and she later found out that he was merely being trained to become the next leader until he started making his own decisions by the time he was 10 thanks to her.

Kyomuu saw he wasn't getting through to her so decided that it would be best if both went home and got some rest. On his way back home Kyomuu ran into the Five-Tails Jinchūriki Han, who he would often talk to about living a life of loneliness even when surrounded by people. Han was very loyal to his village often willing to do anything to protect his home at a drop of a hat, although after meeting Kyomuu and listening to him speak about unnecessary fighting and looking for opponents Han began to agree with him, stating that he'd protect his home and use his powers for defending and not offending. Kyomuu would consider Han a friend the minute Han would consider him as one, but he believed due to the fact that Han is a jinchūriki he has no times for making friends.

Upon reaching his estate, Kyomuu came up with an idea, rather stupid when looking at it now but could possibly pay off in the future. Kyomuu began to gather his clothing and ninja tools as if he were prepping for a war, leaving his home he used **_Dustless Bewildering Cover_** to become transparent as well as undetectable and set out in the direction of Fire Country.

 **Dead of the Night - Konoha Gates**

Naruto with two bags stuffed to the brim began to leave his village, he came to the conclusion that it'd be easier if he didn't have to tell anybody goodbye so he'd leave when everyone was fast asleep. Walking past the village gates he noticed a faint yet familiar chakra, looking in its direction he saw his sensei and father figure Jiraiya.

"And here I was thinking you wouldn't pull this, you know you could leave by tomorrow night at the latest right?"

"Yes, but it'd be much easier to leave now, I wouldn't have to deal with anyone trying to reassure or stop me."

"I understand brat, well do you know where you're going?"

"Not even a clue Jiraiya Sensei, I was thinking of going to Wind Country, maybe settle down in the Hidden Sand or even Wave country, it wouldn't be bad to visit Tazuna and his family again."

"I suppose it wouldn't, but I have another idea of where you could go" Jiraiya begin to fish through his pack to pull out two scrolls, one which was orange and the other being black. "Here, this scroll holds a map with step by step directions on how to get to and inside the Hidden Eddy Village, when you get there I want you to open up the orange scroll, it'll explain almost everything to you."

"Thanks for everything Jiraiya Sensei; I really think we'll cross paths again sooner or later."

Jiraiya was inwardly fuming that the council had caused this to happen but for Naruto he put on a fake smile. "I'm pretty sure we will kid, being Toad summoners and all, well get going kid, it isn't too far away from the village you should make it there in no time. Although it'll take some sprucing up, I think you'd like it out there."

"Right, thanks again Jiraiya Sensei."

Looking at the map, Naruto noticed that the Hidden Eddies were a straight shot to the east, little did he know there would be another ninja on their way there to meet him.

 **Nadeshiko Village**

Upon leaving the Hidden Mist, Hangetsu Hozuki began to travel west knowing he could set up shop in either Wave Country or the decimated Whirlpool Country. Knowing he'd need resources he stopped along the way and was now in the kunoichi-ran Nadeshiko Village looking for different tools while also keeping an eye out for any hunter ninja that may have been tracking him.

"Buying in bulk is pretty damn vexing." Hangetsu was under a henge of a Genin kunoichi that was prepping for a mission. He happened to notice the odd looks he was receiving from most of the kunoichi outside the shop.

"I better hurry up and get out of here before I have to worry about these women along with those hunter ninja." Unseen but felt due to being a natural-born sensor type ninja, Hangetsu was being sized up by a kunoichi with a hime haircut and sizeable cleavage.

" ** _Nadeshiko-Style: Roaring Gale Chop"_** roared Shizuka. Her target the whole time never even moved, almost as if they never heard her war cry. Upon making contact with her target she noticed white feathers dispersed all around her before looking up. "Doves? But when" Shizuka wondered aloud.

"As soon as you made contact with me I put you under the genjutsu, I don't want to be that guy but do you think you could just let me go on about my business? I mean no harm to you or your village; I'm merely passing by on my way to another village." Hangetsu explained hoping he hadn't run into an aggressive kunoichi.

"If you're merely passing by, why were you henged as one of our own?" Shizuka demanded.

Hangetsu saw that he'd already been figured out so just decided to tell her the truth until he was interrupted by a group of hunter ninja.

"Hangetsu Hozuki, for crimes against the Mizukage along with the murder of several ninja and civilians residing in the Hidden Mist Village we are to apprehend you and take you back by any means." Stated the hunter ninja who was in the front.

Now Hangetsu was really upset, he was so close to being outside of this village and further out west. 'Wait! Murder? I only incapacitated a group of ninja, damn they've gone as far as to frame me so they can go into other villages without facing too many consequences.' Hangetsu thought until he came up with a plan to counteract their claims.

'Won't have too many shots at this' **_"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"_** he exclaimed before taking a leap back and gathering the water underneath him. He aimed the jutsu at all four hunter ninja and immediately began to retreat. Looking back, he noticed his jutsu made contact but he still had the kunoichi on his tail. 'Seriously, fine you asked for it to then **_Temple of Nirvana Tecnique_** ' Hangetsu thought to himself before he burst into a flock of doves.

Shizuka noticing him doing this wondered what his angle was, as long as she could see where the doves were headed she'd be able to tail him. She then began to feel very sleepy and wondered what was going on. No longer able to fight off the genjutsu and sudden urge of sleep she slowly lost consciousness and slipped off of the building she took higher ground to follow the doves.

'Damn if she falls like that from that height she'll die' The doves began to collide into one another to reform Hangetsu's body and before Shizuka hit the ground he caught her and safely laid her down, he knew that with reforming his body back through the doves the hunter ninja would be able to catch up to him as well as automatically dispelling the genjutsu he placed Shizuka in.

Stirring underneath him, Shizuka began to awake and was both surprised and embarrassed with how easily this stranger was able to discard her. Noticing she was no longer on the roof she came to the conclusion that he must've saved her from falling to her death. 'Why would he be wanted for murdering if he'd go out of his way to save a stranger?'

Noticing her awaken, Hangetsu had a look on his face saying he really needed to run for the hills, but before he was able to resume retreating he felt a tug on his leg, seeing it was Shizuka he was preparing to incapacitate her again until she spoke up.

"I don't know what's going on in your village, but I don't believe you're as bad as they make you out to be. I'll hold them back long enough for you to get away if you make me one promise." Shizuka said with a tone saying she couldn't be swayed.

"Yes fine anything except death, you name it." Hangetsu replied rapidly.

"You'll come back to the village in a year, we'll sit down and tal-"

"Yes I'll come back in a year and I'll do whatever you require for me to do but I really need to start heading out now." Hangetsu interrupted.

'Hook line and sinker. At least he's a looker, and strong on top of that' Shizuka thought before nodding to him signaling he can leave again.

Immediately bursting back into a flock of doves, Hangetsu began to head out west not reforming until he managed to get to Hidden Eddy Village where he nearly passed out from chakra exhaustion. 'I guess this'll be my new home for now until that war settles down.'

 **Border of Frost/Hot Water Country**

"If this keeps up it'll take me forever to get to that damned island. Hidden Eddy Village eh? That ought to give me a good opportunity to practice on more of my water style jutsus Darui had taught me."

Over the past few days Hidoi underwent a severe change, after learning the truth from his mother and confronting the man who was actually his uncle about it he no longer was a gentl person as he had been before. He told himself he was vicious and he'd be damned if he wavered, the Hidden Frost ninja learned the hard way when they tried to apprehend him for not giving a sound reason for going through their land.

"Guess I could stop for a while here, the ninja here aren't all too serious, besides I've worked up a sweat and what better of a place to cool off at than The Village Hidden in the Hotsprings?"

~ **2 Hours Later – Hot Springs~**

Hidoi is inside the hot springs relaxing until out of nowhere a man of imposing stature comes flying overhead and splashing into the water.

"What the hell" grabbing said man and lifting him up he noticed it was Jiraiya of the Sannin. "You, you're Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of the Sannin."

"Guilty as charged. Although I can't say that I've met you before I can say you look very familiar." Jiraiya placed his pointer finger and thumb on each side of his jaw with a thinking look on his face. "Aha!" Pulling out his bingo book he turned to page 63 and put the book up to the boy's face. "You're Hidoi Yotsuki, also known as Vicious Hidoi *whistle* you got quite a bounty on your head for someone so young."

"Yeah, well what's it to ya? You were thinking about trying to cash in on that bounty or something?"

"Hmm, I don't know 9 Million dead or alive in the Hidden Frost which is right next door, or I can go for the jackpot, 15 Million in the Hidden Cloud, although for that one I'd have to bring you back alive. And then there's my third choice, I let you go as long as you swear to go to the Hidden Eddy Village." Jiraiya finished seriously.

"And why the hell should I go to the Hidden Eddy Village? What's in it for me eh?

"Simple. What do you know about the Akatsu-"

Before Jiraiya was even able to finish Hidoi began to choke him and push him up against a wall, "Tell me everything you know about those bastards or I'll fry you like a damned fish! They took away someone very important to me and I plan on getting revenge on them, especially the one from this village!"

"C- Calm down brat and let me go!" Jiraiya forced the green Chūnin off of him before massaging is throat, how damn strong is this kid? "You and I have a common goal, the eradication of the Akatsuki. Although it pains me to admit it I'm getting up in age and I'm not what I used to be. I'm passing on all of my teachings to my student, who is also wanted by the Akatsuki."

"I see so you want me to join this student of yours to help take down the Akatsuki eh? I don't care much for joining up with somebody but as long as I'm the one to kill the one they call Hidan I don't care for much else."

"Perfect, because you won't be the first one to join him Hidoi, there's another one of my contacts currently on his way to the Hidden Eddy Village, he has reason to believe one of his targets are also in the Akatsuki. Don't worry it's not Hidan he's after." Jiraiya waved him off.

"Better not be, so this student of yours, he's the jinchuriki to the Nine Tails right?" Seeing Jiraiya's face of confusion he explained. "I've done quite a bit of research on tailed beasts and their jinchuriki, along with their skills I've researched where they all should be located and what should happen to a sealed tailed beast should their host die."

"Well well well, aren't you the curious one?"

"If anyone has the right to be it's me, and who's this contact of yours? Wouldn't wanna accidentally kill him for thinking he's after my meal ticket now would I?"

Jiraiya inwardly frowned at his godson being called a meal ticket but knew that if Naruto truly wanted a fighting chance against the Akatsuki he'd need all the help he can get. "His name is Kyomuu Mujin, descendant of the Second Tsuchikage as well as the student of the Third Tsuchikage. I can't disclose too much information about him of course but I can tell you that he'd be a great help to the both of you in getting rid of the Akatsuki."

"Hn. If those are who he's under he's in some pretty good company, could make for a way to get stronger to get rid of those bastards. Fine, consider it a deal, I'll head to Whirlpool Country and locate your student and contact and let them know you sent me and that Hidan's off limits. What's your student's name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, can't miss him"

'Naruto Uzumaki and Kyomuu Mujin, show me how strong you two really are.' Kyomuu thought before leaving the hot springs and heading in the direction of the hotel to get one more night of sleep before heading to his new destination.

 **Fire Country**

Going through the belongings of the now dead Prajna Group Shinki decided that it would help him if he had quite a few swordsmen at his disposal. Shamelessly looking through the bodies to see which ones were in the best condition he began to seal a few bodies of the dozens of littered throughout the field.

While on his ninth sealing he felt a presence from his left side that was watching him from behind the trees. Feigning as if he was choosing the body of another one of the deceased over the ninth one he began to seal, he discretely placed an paper bomb on the corpse and threw it in the direction of the chakra signature he located.

Upon reaching near the trees Shinki detonated the paper bomb on the corpse and used the bloodshed as a distraction to lure out the chakra signature.

"Sheez, and here I was thinking your entry in the bingo book was overestimated." Said the snooper who was a tower of a man with long white hair.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, what truly brings you here? You aren't a bounty hunter nor do you pride yourself on fighting children"

"Well aren't you the astute one, tell me though, was it really necessary to blow that guy up just to get me out of there?" Jiraya questioned still quite disturbed at the unnecessary carnage.

"…"

"Guess I'll just cut to the chase, Shinki Arechi, what if I told you there was a certain ninja defiling your grandfather's body?"

"…"

'Wow, tough crowd with this brat' "Okay, what if I told you the same ninja was probably the one who had you framed so that you had to escape your village?"

"Talk…"

"Does the name Sasori Akazuna ring a bell?"

Upon hearing that name Shinki's eyes were the size of coasters. "Sasori Akazuna has been missing ever since the Third Great Ninja War, he was presumed to be dead along with my grandfather."

"Oh no, he's very much alive, although you'd have to be real skilled if you truly wanted to see him, seeing as he's always hiding under that hunchbacked puppet of his."

"Hiruko?"

"Hiru- what?"

"Hiruko was one of Master Sasori's first puppets he created for the use of battle. If what you saw and what I'm thinking of is the same thing then Master Sasori has a lot of explaining to do. No, if he's using my grandfather as a puppet I'll get rid of him myself and use him as my next puppet. I take it you're telling me all this for a reason?"

"Yes. Sasori is in an organization by the name of the Akatsuki, a group of Kage-level thugs who are gathering jinchuriki and extracting their tailed beasts fro-"

"Jinchurikis and their tailed beasts have nothing to do with me, once I rid this world of Sasori and whoever else put him up to this I'm done."

"Perhaps you will be, but the Akatsuki travels in pairs, and I can tell that you can't take on two Kage-level ninja all by yourself."

"Are you offering your assistance?"

"Yes. Well not really, but I know a way you can one day get to Sasori and you'll be able to get your answers from him when you two encounter each other. What do you say?"

"Keep talking…"

"I have a student whose wanted by the Akatsuki for his tailed beast, he isn't all that strong but alongside the help of two of my confidants I believe he'd get much stronger later on."

"Who are these people?"

"My student, Naruto Uzumaki, is the jinchuriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox. Then there's my contact Kyomuu Mujin, the descendant of the Second Tsuchikage. Finally, there's the rogue ninja Hidoi Yotsu-"

"Hidoi Yotsuki? As in vicious Hidoi? He has a very high bounty on his head, I've also heard he's the child of a jinchuriki, I wonder what type of skills were passed down to him."

"Yes, vicious Hidoi, I have a feeling you two would get along pretty well. I also believe that if the four you team up you'd all reach your ultimate goal, the eradication of the Akatsuki."

"Hm. I see, so this is a whole the enemy of my enemy is my friend type of thing huh?"

"Exactly."

"I'd be naïve to turn down such an opportunity, not only do I get a chance to bring down Sasori for his actions and take out the head of this Akatsuki, but I also have three potential new puppets. A jinchuriki, the child of a jinchuriki, and user of the particle style, perfect."

Jiraiya had shown his frown this time, not only did Hidoi view Naruto as a meal ticket to exact his revenge on Hidan, but now this puppeteer with the iron sand ability viewed not only his godson but future comrades as potential puppets to use after their deaths.

"Whatever you choose to do against them keep it afterwards the destruction of the Akatsuki." Jiraiya told him with a tone of finality.

"And if I get impatient?" Shinki asked, testing Jiraiya to see his response.

"Well then you'd be just as useful to the cause as a dead man. Which is what your village wants, and I wouldn't mind being 12 million ryo richer."

"Jiraiya you shouldn't bluff so much, it isn't good for you or those around you. But I can give you my word; I won't attack your student or the others before we finish the Akatsuki. Where are they located so I can meet them?"

"The Hidden Eddy Village in Whirlpool Country, it's a desolate place so it shouldn't be too hard to find them once you get there."

"Fine, I'll head over there right away." Shinki approached the corpse that he was preparing to seal before being interrupted by Jiraiya.

'Sheesh, he's as frightening as that Gaara kid.'

After sealing the tenth corpse Shinki slightly turned to face where Jiraiya had been standing to notice he was gone. Inwardly chuckling to himself, Shinki headed to the direction of Whirlpool Country.

 **2 Days Later – Hidden Eddy Village**

"So, we've all come to an agreement?" asked Hangetsu who was seated at the head of the table.

"Let me get this straight" Shinki started he pointed at Naruto "You're the Nine-Tails jinchuriki, so it's only natural the Akatsuki wants you" he then pointed at Hidoi "Your mother, who was a jinchuriki of the Two-Tails, was killed by one of their members, while you're sure they'll return to your village because your father is the Eight-Tails jinchuriki?" to which Hidoi nodded. He then pointed at Kyomuu "You feel as if you owe someone special to you something so the you're simply trying to capture a guy and take him to your village alive to make her happy?" although he didn't get a response he continued by pointing at Hangetsu "And you claim the Mizukage is somehow affiliated with the Akatsuki since he had a bodyguard whose in the organization although he's a jinchuriki himself?" to which Hangetsu nodded. Chuckling aloud he finished "Man and I thought my life was fucked up."

"Well, what should we do first? I mean we're going to need fewer enemies, not exactly more allies, just less enemies." Naruto asked, hoping one of his new teammates had a plan.

"I say we join the rebellion in the Hidden Mist, if we win we'll technically have fewer enemies. Mei Terumi is leading the rebellion; she'd drop all charges against me and allow us to seek refuge in the Hidden Mist if we ever needed to." Hangetsu explained

"Wait a minute, that's a pretty big if you know. Not only would we encounter an army but we may as well say we'll encounter a jinchuriki with perfect control of his tailed beast." Shinki said, truly wondering what Hangetsu's plan was

"Perhaps so, but we have a jinchuriki of our own along with a particle style user and myself." Hidoi brought up, confident of his skills to combat with a jinchuriki.

"We're going to the Hidden Mist, they're currently aren't allied with any of the other ninja villages. Who's to say their first ally won't be us? I'm confident in all of our skills to bring down the Mizukage if you all are." Kyomuu spoke with a tone of finality.

"I'm in, what about you two?" Naruto asked. After receiving a nod from Shinki everyone in the room turned towards Hidoi who had a pondering look on his face.

"This could also throw a wrench in the Akatsuki's plans. It takes Tailed Beasts approximately less than five years to reform if their killed while inside of their jinchuriki. I'm in, let's fuck with these bastards and make us some friends." Hidoi stated

"We should leave tomorrow morning, take this time to go over all of our strengths and weaknesses. If we're truly going to be a team we need to know how to assist each other." Hangetsu explained, not really lessening the tense feeling in the room

Everyone began to look around for one another to start before Naruto spoke up.

"Fine I guess I'll start, you all are aware that I'm the Nine-Tails jinchuriki, I'm far from a perfect jinchuriki but I can control three out of the nine tails before I give into its bloodlust. I'm terrible with genjutsu but I'm a growing threat when it comes to sealing jutsu. I can use all five nature transformations although I have an affinity for wind. Through the Nine Tails I can pick up negative emotions." Naruto finished, looking at Shinki, deliberately volunteering him to speak up next

"As you all know, I'm a magnet style user, utilizing my iron sand and puppets to get rid of my enemies. I'll admit that my taijutsu is awful but I've never even been put in a situation to where it was required. I'm a long-range fighter by birth and pride myself on my stamina. I can use the wind, earth, and water style along with the yang style. I'm also skilled with poisons that I use in junction with my iron sand and puppets" Shinki then turned to Hidoi

"I'm the child of two jinchurikis, hence they passed enough of their Tailed Beast chakra to make me a chakra monster myself. I'm not the best with genjutsu but if you need someone to take out a widespread area or a large amount of shinobi in one go I'm your guy. I can use every elemental nature besides the earth style and I can also use the legendary black lightning fighting style that was once used by the Third Raikage. I also have an affinity for both the fire and lightning style." Hidoi finished with a big grin on his face looking at Kyomuu

Kyomuu snorted at Hidoi before beginning "You forgot to mention your weakness, which is your tendency to rush into battle like an inexperienced ninja. I'm a particle style user with a very strong earth style affinity along with a decent use of the water style. Although I'm skilled in the use of the particle style I won't last long in battle with extended use of the jutsu. I'm also a natural-born sensor type ninja. With my techniques I have the power to fly, become transparent and even split into two." Kyomuu finished and everyone looked in the direction of Hangetsu who convinced them to aid his village in the rebellion.

"My main weakness is the fact that at best I have average chakra reservoirs. I'm gifted in all three ninja arts enough to where I was able to escape the groups of hunter ninja deployed after me. I'm skilled in the wind, earth, and yin style with an affinity to water style. I'm also good enough with my chakra control to be a medical ninja that goes along with my skills as a sensor type ninja. Finally, I'm in possession of the byakugan." Hangetsu finished expecting Naruto to blow up on him

"How'd you come into possession of the byakugan and where is it?" Naruto asked

"I stole it from a member of the Mizukage's brigade, who wanted to take a bloodline for himself. It's currently on my personal summons, a dove that's watching over us right now. Through my **_Collaborative Ninja Art: Byakugan_** I get a bird's eye view of things through the byakugan I placed inside of it, although it leaves me a wide up target." Hangetsu finished.

"That'll be real helpful for the time coming. Well we should go and start packing up for the trip, we'll head out first thing in the morning and should make it there in two days at the most" Kyomuu turned to Hangetsu "Do you have any summons large enough to travel on?"

"Yes but only three of them, you yourself said you possess that ability to fly right?" Hangetsu asked to which he got a nod in reply.

"Don't worry, with my iron sand I can also travel in pretty high altitudes, although I'm not all too certain I'll keep up with your summons if they're going full speed." Shinki stated

"No need, we'll travel at a comfortable enough pace if need be. Let's go get ready for this trip, as the Allied Gonin we'll use this as our first step in bringing down the Akatsuki" Hangetsu finished with the true tone of a leader.

"Right" The rest of his _comrades_ replied at the same time before they all headed in different directions.


	3. Reunion, Explanation, and Planning

**Just if some of you were curious these are the current ages of Naruto and his team. (Time skip will last one year)**

 **Naruto: 13 (Jiraiya will begin teaching him in Sage Mode during the time skip)**

 **Shinki: 14 (Will take on missions as a bounty hunter during the time skip)**

 **Hidoi: 13 (Will accompany Shinki during the time skip)**

 **Kyomuu: 15 (Will be spying on all villages during the time skip then accompany the others)**

 **Hangetsu: 15 (Will go to visit Shizuka during the time skip then accompany the others)**

 **Chapter 3 – Hidden Mist Border**

Hangetsu and the newly dubbed 'Allied Gonin' were closing in on the Hidden Mist Village until they came to an abrupt stop.

"First things first we need to locate Ao, Chojuro, or Mei. Ao will be wearing hunter ninja garb with talisman earrings and an eyepatch over his right eye. Chojuro has glasses along with a double-handed sword, he looks… timid for a swordsman. Mei, who's the leader of the rebellion, has long auburn hair in a herringbone pattern along with a dark blue dress." Hangetsu explained

"We should split up, but how are we going to go about the teams?" Kyomuu questioned only to be answered by Naruto

"I feel it would be best if Hangetsu and Hidoi teamed alongside each other while you and Shinki team up." Everyone agreed with this but had one question in general

"And what, leave our jinchuriki wide open? We know the Mizukage is somewhat aligned the Akatsuki so why would we just let you roam free without any cover?" Hidoi demanded to know

"Don't worry about me" Naruto reassured him "I always have a trick or two up my sleeve, _**Ninja Art: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ Naruto cried out before producing scores upon scores of doppelgangers.

"Holy crap/What the hell/Amazing/Of fucking course" his teammates said in astounding nature

"You didn't tell us you could do all that" Shinki said, knowing he also had hidden aces

"None of us would willingly give away all of our secrets, just the things that were commonly known outside of our group" Kyomuu replied

"Oi. Why am I teaming up with the smart aleck here? What makes us such a damn good combo?" Shinki asked in an irritated manner

"The both of you can fly away independently if you ever need to retreat; also, your poisonous iron sand and puppets can wear down whatever enemies you encounter while Kyomuu here can take them out with his particle style." Hangetsu explained to his nagging teammate

"Hm. Whatever, just make sure that you don't use your particle style on anyone I claim to use as a puppet during our fight." Shinki finished while giving Kyomuu a stern glare.

"I'll make you no promises." Kyomuu replied before flying away

"Aye! Wait up you bastard" Shinki yelled before conjuring enough iron sand underneath him to follow his teammate's lead.

"Now that that's out of the way, Naruto if you require any assistance I'll keep my dove over you. Whenever you fell you're in over your head attack the dove and it'll send me a message to come to your aid." Hangetsu informed

"I still don't like leaving him wide open but if there's a hundred of him maybe he'll get away in time if need be." Hidoi offered his opinion

"Right, well Hidoi, let's go." Hangetsu said before going off in a different direction followed by Hidoi.

Naruto stood there for a moment while mentally assigning his shadow clones different areas to go search for the rebels while Hangetsu's dove sat on his shoulder. Before leaving himself, Naruto began to notice something he forgot to inform his team about.

"Damn it I forgot to tell them about the Toad summoning contract." Little did Naruto know, everybody on his team had summoning contracts and they all had the same thoughts running through their heads.

 **With Shinki & Kyomuu –**

"Crap I forgot to tell you guys, I hold the Komodo summoning contract, it's been forever since I used the damn thing, that's where I get all my poisons and antidotes from." Shinki informed his comrade.

Chuckling to himself he also recalled he forgot to inform them of his summoning contract, "Yeah I have one as well, although I'm in possession of the Bear summoning contract, they aid me in front-line assaults as well as tracking my enemies or comrades." Kyomuu replied

After about 5 minutes of running around battlefields that were practically torn apart, Shinki and Kyomuu encountered a wave of hunter ninja who were opposing them.

Immediately one of the hunter ninja noticed Shinki was elevated by iron sand and put two and two together. "Iron sand! There's another kekkei genkai here!" He bellowed to his inferiors.

"Aw crap, well I hope the Komodo clan isn't too upset with me. Want to join in?" Shinki tempted his counterpart

"I'd be delighted to" Kyomuu replied

Upon descending to ground level they began to flash through the same hand seals before muttering the identical jutsu. ' _ **Summoning Jutsu'**_

Two large plumes smoke stood between the two teenagers and their enemies to reveal a black bear twelve feet in height along with a komodo dragon ten feet in length.

"You have quite a bit of nerve to summon me boy, given all the crap you've been pulling." The Komodo dragon said with a hint of disappointment

"Is that you Master Kyomuu? It's been a while since you've summoned me of all bears." The black bear said before focusing his attention to the masked Mist ninja, "I see, so we're taking out the trash huh?" It asked

"That is correct Kuronoo, I ask you of your assistance to help take down these men as well as locate a ninja by the name of Chojuro. He's in possession of one of the seven legendary blades of the Mist." Kyomuu requested of his summomns

"Aw come on Doshoki, you know I'd never do any of tha-"

"Silence! We will speak of the sins you've committed after we take care of these ninja. If you've done half of the things I've heard you owe me more than an explanation." The Komodo, Doshoki finished with no room for argument.

"Fair enough, let's get started eh Kyomuu?"

"Yes…"

The two groups began to combat each other while on the other side of the village Hangetsu and Hidoi have discovered the one known as Ao.

 **With Hidoi & Hangetsu –**

"How do I know you're Hangetsu? We've been told that you were dead when you went on that suicide mission to assassinate the Mizukage." Ao questioned, suspicious of Hangetsu and whoever this other ninja with strange chakra was.

"Ao we're both sensory type ninja, I'm pretty sure you remember my chakra signature just I remember yours." Hangetsu replied

"Even I've been fooled by the likes of fakers, I hope your next answer is wiser or your death will be swift" Ao said dropping into a fighting stance

'Alright… you did it to yourself' Hangetsu thought before sighing "Shortly after you retrieved the byakugan, you scolded Chojuro for not having skills in political affairs as your stand-in for the meeting with the Water Daimyo. Lady Mei, who was present during your scolding, mistook one of your words and threatened you by saying she was going to finish the Hyuga's job by cutting off all circulation to your d-" Hangetsu was forcefully shut up by Ao's hand covering his mouth.

"Why'd you stop him? That story sounded pretty interesting, how did it end?" Hidoi asked, clearly amused by this Lady Mei's actions

"That will be enough, you're the real Hangetsu, now tell me, why are you being accompanied by a ninja from the Hidden Cloud?" Ao asked

"He's an enemy of my enemy, making him my friend." Hangetsu explained

"I see… why his chakra is reminiscent to a jinchuriki, I know you're smarter than to abduct a jinchuriki from another village."

"You're pretty damn curious for a veteran ninja who's currently in a war. Do I look weak enough that I could be abducted? I'm here by choice, and it'd do you some good to remember that." Hidoi retorted before Hangetsu could explain their situation

"Well back in my da-"

"Enough. We've found you so we need to know if you're aware of Chojuro and Lady Mei's current location." Hangetsu interrupted before the argument of a seasoned and hot-headed ninjas occurred

"Lady Mei is currently out northwest from here, not too far from the frontlines. Chojuro should be directly out west, maybe southwest; he was in a battle not too long ago." Ao explained until his curiosity peaked again, "so that chakra I felt earlier, it was like nothing I've ever felt before. Are there more outsiders with you?"

"Yes there are five of us in total. Hidoi and I came looking for you while my other teammates went looking for both Chojuro and Lady Mei."

"Do you always have to call her Lady Mei?" Hidoi asked

After finding out the truth about his parentage, Hidoi wasn't exactly the most respectful person anymore. After learning he had been lied to by the man he had addressed as a lord he figured that all people of high ranking lie and they weren't truly worthy of their high ranking if they did. Therefore he began to call everyone he associated with by their name, nothing more, and nothing less.

"I hold her in the highest respect for leading this rebellion, so yes I do always have to call her Lady Mei, besides after we take out the current Mizukage she'll become the Fifth Mizukage." Hangetsu replied with confidence

Before Ao could add in his two cents he and Hangetsu felt a few chakra signatures approaching that felt hostile. Readying themselves Hangetsu gave Hidoi a clear message.

"I'll distract them, you say your jutsu can take out quite a few people at a time right?" to which Hidoi nodded "Good, because you're going to be the main assault."

Shortly after relaying the plan to his comrades eight ninja appeared in front of them and Hangetsu began to go through his hand signs.

"Now Hidoi! _**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**_ Hangetsu exclaimed before Hidoi followed.

" _ **Lightning Style: Black Panther!"**_ Hidoi called out aiming his justsu at Hangetsu's to conjoin them.

Ao watched on in surprise as these two children he referred to them as synchronized two jonin-level jutsu. The dragon made of water collided with the black panther made of lightning and became a large dark grey beast with a broad maw that took out six of the eight ninja.

Seeing they had some ninja left over Hangetsu pointed his finger that he was using as a medium to place a genjutsu on one of them. _**Ephemeral'**_ Hangetsu thought to himself

The two Mist ninja were standing there shocked at how easily their comrades were taken out by two ninja. One of them made eye contact what he thought was another Mist ninja before said ninja burst into a flock of doves. His eyes followed the doves unaware that the ninja who placed a genjutsu on him was still standing in front of him.

"You know, you should be trying to get out of the genjutsu." Hangetsu informed his opponent in a teasing manner

The moment he brought his hands up to try to release the jutsu the doves floating above him materialized into kunai and struck him from every angle. Breathing hard after taking more than a dozen of kunai directly he once again tried to bring his hands up only to hear it was futile.

"Too late, Hidoi… finish him off so we can get back to the others."

Hidoi was standing off unto the side of the ninja that was in the genjutsu observing him while holding onto his death partner he had just killed. Activating his lightning chakra cloak just to be flashy Hidoi vanished and in a flash of lightning only for his comrades to see him clothesline the remaining ninja to his death.

'Why did I agree to become his partner again?' Hangetsu thought to himself while Ao had still yet to move since the two young ninja started their assault.

'They took them all out in less than a minute. How strong are the others that Hangetsu is traveling with?' Ao thought to himself astonished

Deactivating his cloak of lightning Hidoi threw a twisted grin on his face and looked in Hangetsu's direction "Well let's go, I wanna use more nintaijutsu, it's much more fun when you get a hands-on experience you know?"

'Damn freak of nature' was Hangetsu's last thought before running after Hidoi to locate his teammates.

 **With Naruto & Group of his Clones –**

'Of all the directions I could've gone in I run straight into a group of the enemies' Naruto complained to himself while dodging another onslaught of weaponry

He began to flash through hand seals when noticing his enemies gave up on weaponry and were now going to assault him with ninjutsu, _**"Earth Style: Mud Wall"**_ he exclaimed before slamming his hands on the ground and an abundant wall of hardened mud shielded him from the onslaught of different water jutsu.

Naruto began to conjure up ideas of how to twist this ambush and turn the pressure up on his opponents. Going through different scenarios he moved out of the way at the last second when he heard a scream of _**"Lava Style:Scorching Rocks Jutsu!"**_

Looking out past the mud wall that had crumbled down but stood at the base from the onslaught of attacks he looked up to see all of the ninja he was fighting earlier were slowly burning to their deaths.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him out of his trance. Looking to his side he saw a woman on a whole new level of beauty, long auburn hair, green eyes, blue dress that ended right below her knees while exposing her right leg. 'That must be that Mei woman Hangetsu was talking about' Naruto thought to himself

"Who are you and what are you doing in The Hidden Mist?" Mei asked with a hand seal ready to blow Naruto to smithereens at the wrong answer.

"I'm here with Hangetsu Hozuki, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I was looking for you to help aid in your rebelling of the Mizukage." Naruto explained however his heart began to pick up pace when he saw Mei had no intention of lowering the hand seal or believing him.

"Hangetsu died not too long ago after a failed assassination mission on the Mizukage. Now, I'll only ask one more time what are you doing here?" Mei asked with finality in her voice

'Man not only is this woman strong and pretty but she's downright scary to!' Naruto thought panicking he was about to bring his hand up into his familiar hand seal before he heard a yell

"Lady Mei, Naruto is with us!" yelled a familiar voice

'Oh man, saved right by the skin of my teeth, I don't know how long I would've lasted against that lady.' Naruto thought in relief

'Th- that voice, but he can't be… he's dead' Mei turned around slowly and eyes opened even wider as if she had just seen a ghost

"Han- Hangetsu… Hangetsu!" Mei screamed in relief running toward her comrade who was believed to have been dead before tackling into him into a hug

Hidoi and Ao who showed up alongside Hangetsu both had the decency to blush seeing their ally get a face full of the rebellion leader's cleavage

'I take it back, I see why he always refers to her as _Lady Mei_ ' Hidoi thought to himself slightly wondering if the hug would even end

'Hn. Back in my day we were trained not to show so much emotion on the field of battle' Ao thought with a hint of jealousy at seeing a 14-year old in a position with Mei

"Mmph, milady… I can't, breathe." Hangetsu started before Mei finally released him from his somewhat joyous prison "Well, it's nice to see you to milady; I hope all hasn't been too bad in my absence." Hidoi finished with a tone of seriousness before getting glomped into another cleavage-suffocating hug.

"Oh Hangetsu I thought you were dead, you have no idea how much I was worried about never seeing you again." Mei said

'Wait a minute… are they' Hidoi thought before looking at Ao mentally demanding an explanation

Ao seeing the look on Hidoi's face leaned close to him and whispered "She took his _death_ pretty hard, he's saved her before and she felt terrible knowing that he died taking on a suicide mission." Ao explained

"Do you think he'll get lucky when all this is said and done?" Hidoi asked with a lecherous grin on his face

"…"

"Hangetsu I won't let you out of my sight for the rest of this civil war." Mei said

"Fine with, me just let… me breathe!" Hangetsu yelled attempting to pry loose from Mei's clutches

Mei realizing she still had Hangetsu in a hug let him go before kissing him on the forehead.

"Now, since that's out of the way…" Hangetsu said gaining his serious aura once again, "We need to regroup with Shinki and Kyomuu, I hoped they've found Chojuro already or we're going to have join them in their search."

 **With Shinki & Kyomuu –**

"Catch this you bastard!" bellowed Shinki before throwing a gaggle of paper bombs wrapped into a ball the size of a cannon ball.

As soon as the ball detonated there was nothing but carnage, limbs everywhere. Seeing this Kyomuu stepped out from his hiding spot with an abhorrent look on his face.

"You know, there's a reason why people keep paper bombs separated onto individual tags." Kyomuu said

"You know, there's a reason why peop- blah blah blah, there's a reason why there are people like me in the world, those who come up with better ideas than those lamebrains. Why have one flimsy paper bomb when you can have bomb ball!" Shinki replied clearly pleased with the effect of his creation.

Kyomuu began to retort until he felt a chakra signature near them, it was closing in on them but it had nearby for a while, just watching them.

After pinpointing where the person was located Kyomuu began to smirk, capitalizing off of his partner's… differentness he gave a plan to lure out their guest.

"Hey Shinki, do you have another one of those… bomb balls as you call it?" Kyomuu asked with a smirk that really caught Shinki's attention

"One? Why carry one? Buddy I have three more, why do you want to see its greatness for a second time?" Shinki asked

'Great deities he really is insane. Well might as well keep playing on with it' Kyomuu thought before pointing in the direction of the chakra signature

"Sure we have an uninvited guess that has been watching us for a while now, I believe he'd like to see the power of your creation up close, and what do you say?" Kyomuu asked before looking back and paling at seeing the psychotic grin on his compatriot's face.

'Crap I was just bluffing Shinki calm down' Kyomuu thought while watching Shinki unseal the storage seal on his right wrist bringing out another bomb ball.

"Well, only because you asked nicely and I have an audience!" Shinki yelled before heaving the ball into the direction. Bringing his hand up in the sign of confrontation he was anout to detonate the bomb ball before

"Wait! Nooo! I'm against the bloodline assault to! I've just never seen you two around before!" the hidden ninja said before stepping out to reveal a teenager with blue tousled hair and wide sword double-grip sword in his hand.

"Shinki calm down, its Chojuro, the one we were looking for." Kyomuu said surprising Chojuro and disheartening Shinki

Up above on his cloud made of iron sand Shinki appeared unhappy with it being Chojuro instead of an enemy before yelling "Are you sure that's him? What if he's an impostor?"

"No! I swear I'm me, I mean I'm not an impostor!" Chojuro yelled trying to reassure the madman

"Sheesh, calm down man, it was a dud anyways, I'd never waste my babies on one ninja" Shinki replied

"Shinki Arechi get down here and face the music you iron wearing brat!" bellowed Shinki's personal summons Doshoki.

'Awe crap I forgot all about him with all this fun stuff going on.' Shinki thought face paling as he remembered his last punishment Doshoki gave him, he had to give everyone in his immediate family a bath with his own hands, and that was just for being late to training.

"It has been quite a while Lord Kyomuu, I hope you do not hesitate in summoning me again, I truly enjoy battling by your side" said the large black bear Kuronoo.

"And I thank you as well Kuronoo, you should go rest up, I believe I'll be calling on you again for the sake of this war." Kyomuu informed him before the bear nodded and disappeared in a plume of smoke

"Arechi! Do I personally have to cut off your supply to my clan's poisons and antidotes!?"

'Why don't I get a summons like Kyomuu, that bear was nice off the get-go' Kyomuu thought before lowering the iron sand to the ground where he stood right in front of the large komodo dragon.

"What's this I hear about a certain iron sand user killing not only a council member of his own village but several ninja who were assigned to reel him back in along with a few civilians? You remember what I told you when I first allowed you to summon the contract boy? I told you no killing innocents and those who cannot defend themselves properly unless you truly have to! For all of the…" the komodo kept berating his summoner while Kyomuu tuned them out telling Chojuro his team were arriving along with a few others.

Hangetsu and the others came to a scene of what looked like Kyomuu and Chojuro minding their own business while an overgrown komodo dragon was verbally chewing out Shinki.

Ignoring the komodo Naruto spoke up, "Now that everyone's here what's next on the drawing board Hangetsu?"

"Simple, we come up with a plan to attack the Mizukage directly, I'd rather avoid as many hunter ninja and his bodyguards as we can. If we take out the head the body will fall." Hangetsu finished in a serious tone before Hidoi spoke up

"Okay we're all not going to act like Shinki isn't getting it from an overgrown lizard are we?" He asked over the reptile's screaming

"Yes… Yes we are, I'm not getting in between those two." Kyomuu said

"By the way what was that explosion, it was rather large for a paper bomb." Naruto asked

"Genius of destruction over there created a bomb ball, it was around the size of a cannon ball but mad out of pure paper bombs." Kyomuu replied to everyone who looked back at the cowering Shinki with wide eyes before Naruto once again commented

"You- you mean he actually did make it?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean actually? Did you have something to do with this?" Kyomuu asked

"Well after I told you guys I was a growing threat in sealing jutsus he asked me if I could teach him how to make paper bombs, after he requested that I make a lot of paper bombs for him. When I asked how many he said over 100, I didn't even want to know what he had in mind with all those paper bombs, he also asked if I could show him how to make and use storage seals, he's pretty good at making a few things for a beginner" Naruto explained

"Hey Naru-"

"No. Naruto do not show Hidoi a damn thing about paper bombs, sealing jutsus or even calligraphy, he's bad enough by his damned self." Hangetsu interrupted

Hidoi looked at Hangetsu with mock hurt at his partner's interruption.

Meanwhile Shinki was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel but his summons still had a few choice words for him that he'd have to endure if he wanted to maintain the summoning contract.

"Say Hangetsu can you use your byakugan to get a ping on the Mizukage?" Kyomuu asked

"Yeah, that's how I almost got him last time until Kisame popped out of nowhere." He replied

This reply got a good deal of a reaction from his Hidden Mist counterparts.

"Kis- Kisame Hoshigaki? He's still here?" Chojuro stuttered

"No, at least that's what I want to believe, when I encountered him he literally appeared out of nowhere. I had Yagura scouted out for about half an hour before I even made my move. As soon as I incapacitated his platoon I went in for the kill and Kisame intercepted me."

"What was he doing here? Something isn't adding up." Mei said

The four members of the Allied Gonin looked at each other silently debating if they should inform the others of the Akatsuki and what they're for.

"We might as well, remember, they don't have to be our allies, as long as they aren't our enemies." Hangetsu said

"Fine, bring them up to speed then." Kyomuu replied

For the next ten minutes Hangetsu brought his comrades up to speed about the Akatsuki, including what they were after, a few people who were within the organization, and how some were grouped.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Mei Chojuro and Ao were shaken when they heard Kisame was paired with the same person who massacred the Uchiha Clan in the matter of a few minutes. Then to hear that one of their members who possessed a scythe survived after being beheaded really showed them the Akatsuki were nothing to be trifled with.

"Quite a few of those ninja could've easily become leaders of their villages off of power alone if they didn't go rogue. We're in, after we take back the Hidden Mist consider this place your second home." Mei stated with determination

Shinki began to make his way back to the group after being verbally chewed out by Doshoki.

"Alright listen up this will be the plan to attack Yagura…" Hangetsu began to relay details to how the Mizukage is currently being guarded via his byakugan on his dove. "So more than likely the final battle will come up to Naruto and Lady Mei, although should he make a full transformation I want you to be ready Kyomuu alright?"

Getting a nod in return they all began to make their way to the various spots within the plan.

Naruto and Chojuro were hidden within a building not too far that was attacked in the beginning of the war that once had near 20 floors that was reduced to four.

Shinki and Hidoi were also placed not too far from the Mizukage's tower as they were along the frontal assault with Naruto, Chojuro and the rest of the rebellion that consisted of two dozen ninja.

Kyomuu and Ao were the farthest away as Ao would relay with his byakugan where Kyomuu should aim his kekkai tota.

Hangetsu at first was supposed to be alongside Shinki although Mei shot that plan down as soon as he brought it up stating "nobody will take care of you as well as I would" which earned two lecherous grins from Shinki and Hidoi as well as a blush from Chojuro who also caught on to the double entendre. After devising a new plan that would be just as effective as the one he had initially planned, he and Mei were between the frontal assault group in Kyomuu and Ao.

'Now we just play the waiting game, as long as we do this right we'll have new allies and a place we could probably seek shelter in.' Hangetsu thought


End file.
